Harry Potter And The Daywalker
by Rchan2
Summary: Harry Potter is a sweet kid, but he does have an edge. Harry Potter and Blade unite. Blade will end up in a twisted triangle, Harry will finally suduce Draco, and the rest are a suprise! Oh, and Harry changes from sweet to a hot hunter! I'm no good at thi
1. Default Chapter

Between years 4 & 5 

Harry Potter and the Daywalker 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Blade nor do I own the characters. No money is being earned, so please don't sue me. I am just showing my appreciation of them and how they could possible be better. Love ya all! 

Note: This is my first fic. This is also my beta (Bambi) first fic. Please don't flame and all constructive criticism is welcomed. _We do not need another beta.Thanks to _angelkitty77_and my newest one _bubblegumb1Thank You! 

**Important: **my new beta did a fabuluse job on this and all should be prasing her for her glorius beta powers! She beta'd this! Thank her and angelkitty77!

Harry walked down the deserted street. Last year had been rough but this summer his 'brother' was back, which meant that he'd been working through the summer. "Shit! I can't believe they're following me again," Harry muttered to himself. "How many times do I have to ditch them?" He walked half a block and made a quick left. Suddenly he turned left again and was able to see the lake that he knew would be there. He quickly went to the dock and silently jogged to the end. He then jumped into the water, without a sound, and went under the dock. As he surfaced he thanked Merlin it was so dark.

He waded there quietly waiting for his follower to leave. He heard the steps come around the second corner and come close to the dock. The person stepped onto the dock and muttered, "Bloody Hell, I lost him". The voice was one that Harry recognized. It was Charlie Weasley, one of Ron's older brothers. Eventually he turned and walked away.

A few minutes later, Harry waded out of the water. He turned right and went about three blocks into an unidentifiable abandoned warehouse. He went up to the doors, looked up, and the doors slid open. He went in and walked through the hall past the tunnel of UV lights. He followed the halls turn right and passed the automatic guns, which turned off when the doors opened for him.

He opened the door at the end of the hall and walked through. Suddenly a voice said,

"Mother Fuckers got your number."

Harry looked at the tall, dark, and handsome man to his right and said, "Yes, but how could they ever get through that," he pointed towards the hall, "hell we call an entrance into our humble abode? They obviously can't get into our permanent residence." He then turned and stalked into a room adjacent to the hallway, slamming the door behind him.

"This is not our permanent residence. I'm only here until the vampires move! Then I'm only coming here for your last year at school! We're leaving right after. That is if you still want to. You could stay there for the rest of your life." the stranger said, first in an angered tone, then in a neutral tone.

Harry burst threw the door, wearing tight black leather pants, with a platinum chain belt with silver stakes clipped onto it. In one hand there was a blood red leather shirt and vest. In the other, a leather trench coat, black on the outside with a blood red interior, and it had so many pockets it didn't even look like there were any pockets at all.

He walked out silently despite his black boots. "Why would I do that? Never mind. What club are we going to tonight Blade?"

"We're going to Club London," Blade said, as they went into the garage to get their bikes.

Charlie walked into the kitchen, "I lost him."

"How do you keep losing him?" Sirius roared.

"You'd know Black, if you were watching him," Severus sneered, as he was the first to have lost Harry.

What the adults didn't know is that some people were listening in. Fred and George listening in with their extendable ears could hear all that was being said. They quickly got rid of the ears after Dumbledore said that they had to be more careful. They grinned evilly at each other and said, "Bravo Harry," then apparated into their room.


	2. Oh, Great Harry

**Disclaimer**: I own NOTHING! Well, I do, I guess, own the plot. BUT THAT IS IT. Please don't remind me, my friends take that pleasure themselves. So don't sue. Weak smile Agreed. Thanks!

**Author's note**: THIS IS THE BETAED AND REVISED VERSION. There were not many changes but I'd love to thank my beta angelkitty77, who was new when this was first out. She did a fabulous job of getting this to me quickly. And my beta bubblegumb1 for having gone over all the content and made this a better story. The next chapter should be out soon, but it will slow down because I'm working without my muse. So please be patient I will do my best to at least get one chapter a month out. My friend was supposed to type this when I was on my mission trip but instead lost it! She only found it yesterday after I was half way done with righting a new chapter 2.

**Story Notes: **Some things will be different in my version, Obviously, and I will try to keep you informed as I make these small differences. Krum joined the order as he is, if I remember correctly, done with school in book 5. And **SPOILER FOR HBP IS COMING UP IN THIS SENTENCE **Snape will not be against the order in this. I really like Snapes character and have already found his pairing. So he is working for the order and not Voldemort.

Anonymous reviews are permitted. So please review!

As Harry trudged home, in the clothes he wore into the lake, he wistfully remembered a time when he could go with out sleep for a week. _'Of course back then I at least got to sleep after that and didn't get to do almost all the chores in the hide out, like I do now. I could just leave but that would lead to too many questions thanks to my watchers. At least Blade is back now_.' Around 5 O'clock Harry finally got some sleep just two hours before Petunia woke him up to start with his chores.

She never brought up his late nights. She knew he was strong and as long as he stayed wizards wouldn't bother her. That was the unspoken agreement. He would do as told and she would make sure her family never brought up the late nights. The agreement worked well for every one. **That** was all that mattered, well that and that he didn't get hurt enough to cause other problems.

"I heard you got the new broom," Ron said.

"Yah, it's the best one. It can take a hit and keep going," said Krum.

"How fast is it?"

"Faster than you can handle."

"What about it's size?"

"It's the perfect size, and it's strong enough to take anything you throw at it."

"Sounds brilliant! I'd love to try it!"

"I'll let you try it sometime then!"

"Thanks!"

"No problem!" he looks at his watch, "Damn I gotta run, but I'll see you later."

"Yah...I'll tell Herm...you said 'hi'."

"...Ah...Thanks...See you!" then Krum went outside and apparated home. Once the door shut Ron heard the twins skipping down the stairs while singing.

"Oh Great Harry we worship you, Oh Great Harry we praise you, Oh Great Harry please teach us all, Oh Great Harry we beg it of you," over and over until they were in reach of the screaming picture. They stopped in fear of waking it even though it had recently been charmed so the curtains stayed permanently shut, but one never knew if it would start shouting again. Once they reached that point they started humming there merry tune. When they reached the entrance hall they joined elbows and skipped joyfully into the kitchen. Ron quirked an eyebrow at them and followed after.

"What are you two on about?" Ron asked.

"Oh, when will everyone be back?" Fred asked.

"The adults return around noon. Now will you answer me?"

"Well we happened to have found out that Harry has been ditching his guards almost every night since they started watching him." stated Fred.

"You're kidding; you listened in and found that out?"

"Nope" said Fred.

"Since when do we joke about something as important as this? Especially when Snape is the one who first lost him, the git," told George. Ron thought about that for a moment and had to agree with George's logic.

"So he knows about the guard then," Ron thinks for a moment, "you know he hasn't been writing us in a while. I wonder what's going on."

"Maybe he has learned to be like us!" Fred and George said together.

'Isn't that a scary thought, I wonder what he is up to?' Ron thinks while heading up to his room to think. As Ron left Fred and George look at each other in that what's-up-with-him-look and just shrug at one another.

Ron happened to run into Hermione on his way upstairs. "Hi Ron," Hermione said as Ron bumped into her.

"Hi," Ron said. As he was leaving he turned back to her and said, "Oh, Krum said hi."

"Oh, why didn't he come up and tell me?"

"He was busy. He was just dropping something off for dad or the order."

"When will your mom be back?"

"Noon," Ron said as he headed to his room.


	3. Thoughts

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I asked God for it but he looked at me...and said...why? Well, after a few days fight he told me J.K. Rowling worked hard on this so it wouldn't be fair to take it away from her. I didn't think it was wise to tell God that life stopped being fair after an apple incident. So please don't sue, I don't have anything. So it wouldn't do you any good to try to sue me. Thanks!

**Author's note:** well, I've yet to decide how much of the book I'm going to follow. This chapter should remind you of a certain part in the book. I've also decided that the virus used to kill Dracula and the vampires had a problem, you know from Blade Trinity. So it only killed most of the vampires, it turns out that the virus could travil so far before it died and it didn't kill wizard vampires. So all the Blade vampires are now moving to England for "unknown resions". I'm almost 100 sure that I've got all the parings. I hope you all enjoy this and I must thank those who review! Oh and thank my betas angelkitty77 and bubblegumb1!

**Notice: **I write a lot quicker with each additional review. I will take criticism, if it is constructive, and I encourage people to tell me what they think will happen and what they want to happen. I might just use it! Thanks and enjoy the story!

As darkness overtook the sky, a boy walked sluggishly through the town. He was dressed in rags that were too big but not torn up too much. He looked like a good meal to all but the trained eye. At least he would if the looker was a vampire. But to the trained eye, he looked like a hunter. Of course the only trained eye, in this case, would be those like him.

When the darkness finally took control of the sky and silence held most of the power, you could barley make out the figures of people following the boy. The farther the boy went the closer the people got to him. Until finally a sweet woman's voice asks, "Are you lost sweetie?"

The boy quickly spins around and backs away not answering the question in what looks like terror. "Are you lost?" she repeats in a much less sweet tone. The boy just backs away farther.

"I think he is," replays a man, causing the boy to spin towards him in surprise. The mans footsteps were as silent as death.

"We should help him," the woman giggled from just behind the boy, her footsteps as quiet as her companion's. As the boy whirls towards her, she grabs him and would have bitten him had she not exploded into dust. The man jumps at him, but as he was still in the air the boy jump kicks him, sending the man to meet the ground.

"You asshole! Now you're dead," the man roars as he rushes towards the once helpless looking boy. The boy just grabbed his gun from the back of his pants and shoots the man. As the vampire explodes into dust the boy walks away.

"Oh bloody Hell," Severus yelled, "I lost him _again_."

"Well, I have the next shift. I'll just watch his house and wait for him to return," Mudungus said.

"Isn't there a spell that can help us?" Asked Black.

"Yes, but then the ministry would probably impede us. They don't believe that there is any need for him to be guarded. Then we would probably lose track of him again," at the dirty look Sirius gave him Dumbledore continued, "The ministry is not happy with Harry and his announcement that Voldemort is back. They would do anything to discredit him or hinder us from giving him 'unneeded protection'."

"Who cares about 'unneeded protection.' Doesn't the ministry have more important things to worry about?" asked Sirius.

"With 'unneeded protection' it might look like it is true that Voldemort is back. The ministry does not want that," stated Dumbledore.

"Well we have to do something!" Molly exclaimed.

"Yes we do," said Dumbledore without the twinkle in his eyes.

The boy was stalking along the road. Anyone who looked at him could tell he was stewing in anger. Though he still didn't look like a big threat to anyone. No one told him anything about Voldemort, or Voldy as he has started mentally referring to him as. Dumbledore forgot him and Ron and Hermione had gotten together without him. He'd been holding his anger in, rarely even taking it out on vamps. His anger only manifested in the form of quick kills.

But on nights like this, when it was just a little too calm, did his thoughts start down on this horrible trail. The trail always lead to anger and rarely did the anger find an outlet. He headed to the park and sat on a swing, hoping to erase his anger. Not long after he sat down, he heard voices. He saw the silhouette of a group of people making there way across the park. He knew that it was Dudley and his faithful gang.

Dudley's hard dieting last year and the discovery of a new talent made quite a change in his physique. He had more muscle, thanks to "The Nobel Sport", as Uncle Vernon called it. Harry didn't fear Dudley but he didn't think Dudley learning to hit harder in boxing was cause for celebration. The neighborhood children were more scared of him than of "the Potter boy" who went to St. Brutus's Secure Center for the Incurably Criminal Boys.


	4. Uh, Oh

**Declaimer:** My therapist told me that I don't own Harry Potter or Blade. I gave him a raspberry, the one you make with your mouth, and told him "You wish!" But seriously if you sue you'll get about one cent. So don't do it!

**NOTE:** Chapters 1-3 have been changed slightly. So please review them!

**Thanks:** To all who review! Your words help a lot when I get stuck with writer's block or like in this one get tired of trying to get from point A to point B. So thanks! And thanks to my Betas angelkitty77 and bubblegumb1. Angelkitty77 thank you for first joining me, you truly made this story get typed faster. Bubblegumb1 thank you for you have made this tons of fun and have made this story alot more interesting with your ideas!

**Authors note/ Story Note**: _NORMALY_ I'd have some _VERY IMPORTANT_ _information_ regarding the story _HERE!_ BUT I'll try to remember to RENAME this area STORY NOTES! But _AUTHORS NOTE_ will still have very _important information_ regarding the story just NOT THE INFORMATION ON CHANGES TO THE ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER AND BLADE TRILAGEYS. AUTHORS NOTE WILL STILL HAVE ALL OTHER INFORMATION. Maybe even spoilers or hints for the next chapters! So please check out all Authors notes from the past 3 chapters!

**Authors Note:** Sorry this took so long :( But I am giving you an extra large helping in this chapter!

'' Scene change or chapter beginning and end (recently)

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry watched the dark figures crossing the grass and wondered whom they had beaten up tonight. 'Look round,' Harry found himself thinking as he watched them. 'Come on . . . look round . . . I'm sitting here all alone . . . come and have a go . . . ,' these thoughts were usually saved for vampires.

If Dudley's friends saw him sitting here, they would be sure to make a beeline for him and what would Dudley do then? He wouldn't want to lose face in front of the gang, but he'd be terrified of provoking Harry . . . It would be really fun to watch Dudley's dilemma; to taunt him, watch him, with him powerless to respond . . . and if any of the others tried hitting Harry, Harry was ready – he killed vampires and had his wand . . . let them try... he'd love to teach them that not all the weak-looking were weak. Maybe he'd stop hurting others. Harry's life would not improve if Dudley happened to die because his next "victim" was a vampire.

But they did not turn around, they did not see him, they were almost to the railings. Harry mastered the impulse to call after them; there were other things to fight. Seeking a fight with Dudley's gang was not wise. He must not use magic, he didn't want to be expelled, and explaining how they got their arses handed to them would not help matters at "home."

Dudley's gang's voices died; they were out of sight, heading along Magnolia Road.

'There you go Sirius,' Harry thought dully. 'Nothing rash. Kept my nose clean. Exactly the opposite of what you'd have done'

He got to his feet and stretched. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon seemed to feel that whenever Dudley turned up was the right time to be home, anytime after that was too late, unless it was early morning. Harry didn't want to stay up too late as this was one of the few nights he actually got sleep, Blade was out on his own tonight. So Harry didn't bother to go to the hide out and opted for a light(1) night. Uncle Vernon had threatened to lock Harry in the shed if he came home after Dudley again, so, stifling a yawn, still scowling, Harry set off toward the park gate.

'I really don't want to deal with getting out of the shed and all the crap that would follow,' Harry thought angrily, 'why do I put up with this crap?'

Magnolia Road, like Privet Drive, was full of large, square houses with perfectly manicured lawns, all owned by large, square owners who drove very clean cars similar to Uncle Vernon's. Harry preferred Little Whinging by night, when curtained windows made patches of jewel-bright colors in the darkness and he ran no danger of hearing disapproving mutters about his "delinquent" appearance when he passed the householders. He walked quickly, so that halfway along Magnolia Road Dudley's gang came into view again; they were saying their farewells at the entrance to Magnolia Crescent. Harry stepped into the shadow of a large lilac tree and waited.

". . . Squealed like a pig, didn't he?" Malcolm was saying to guffaws from the others.

"Nice right hook, Big D," said Piers.

Same time tomorrow?" said Dudley.

"Round at my place, my parents are out," said Gordon.

"See you then," said Dudley.

"Bye Dud!"

"See ya, Big D!"

Harry waited for the rest of the gang to move on before setting off again. When their voices had faded once more he headed around the corner into Magnolia Crescent and by walking very quickly he soon came within hailing distance of Dudley, who was strolling along at his ease, humming tunelessly.

"Hey, Big D!"

Dudley turned. "Oh," he grunted, "it's you."

"How long have you been 'Big D' then?" Harry said.

"Shut it," snarled Dudley, turning away again.

"Cool name," said Harry, grinning and falling into step beside his cousin. "But you'll always be Ickle Diddykins to me."

"I said, SHUT IT!" said Dudley, whose ham-like hands had curled into fists.

"Don't the boys know that's what your mum calls you?"

"Shut your face."

"You don't tell _her _to shut her face. What about 'popkin' and 'Dinky Diddydums,' can I use them then?"

Dudley said nothing. The effort of keeping himself from hitting Harry seemed to be demanding all his self-control. "So who've you been beating up tonight?" Harry asked, his grin fading. "Another ten-year-old? I know you did Mark Evans two nights ago-"

"He was asking for it," snarled Dudley.

"Oh yeah?"

"He cheeked me."

"Yeah? Did he say you look like a pig that's been taught to walk on its hind legs? 'Cause that's not cheek Dud, that's true . . ."

A muscle was twitching in Dudley's jaw. It gave Harry enormous satisfaction to know how furious he was making Dudley; he felt as though he was siphoning off his own frustration into his cousin, the only other outlet he had. As he'd only gotten those two vamps earlier, and had since worked himself up, he had to use Dudley. 'Okay, I'm being immature, but even I have to act my moody age every so often' Harry thought.

They turned right down the narrow alleyway where Harry had first seen Sirius and which formed a shortcut between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. It was empty and much darker than the streets it linked because there were no street lamps. Their footsteps were muffled between garage walls on one side and a high fence on the other.

"Think you're a big man carrying that thing, don't you?" Dudley said after a few seconds.

"What thing?"

"That – that thing you're hiding."

Harry grinned again. "Not as stupid as you look, are you, Dud? But I s'pose if you were, you wouldn't be able to walk and talk at the same time . . . ." Harry pulled out the wand. He saw Dudley look sideways at it.

'He still thinks that a wand is all I have. Even his parents know that something else is up. I wonder if they realize Blade is around?'

"You're not allowed," Dudley said at once. "I know you're not. You'd get expelled from that freak school you go to."

"How d'you know they haven't changed the rules, Big D.?" 'Maybe I can stake him. I can tell Blade I thought he was a vamp. . . But what would I tell the Dursleys'?'

"They haven't," said Dudley, though he didn't sound completely convinced. Harry laughed softly.

"You haven't got the guts to take me on without that thing, have you?" Dudley snarled.

'No, I just don't want to make up a cover story tonight,' Harry thought but, what he said was "Whereas you just need four mates behind you before you can beat up a ten-year-old. You know that boxing title you keep banging on about? How old was your opponent? Seven? Eight?"

"He was sixteen for your information," snarled Dudley, "and he was out cold for twenty minutes after I'd finished with him and he was twice as heavy as you. You just wait till I tell Dad you had that thing out-"

"Running to Daddy now, are you? Is his ickle boxing champ frightened of nasty Harry's wand?" 'Shit, he'd better not tell!'

"Not this brave at night, are you?" Sneered Dudley.

"This _is _night, Diddykins. That's what we call it when it goes all dark like this."

"I mean when you're in bed!" Dudley snarled.

He stopped walking. Harry stopped too, staring at his cousin. From what he could see of Dudley's huge face, he was wearing a strangely triumphant look.

"What d'you mean, I'm not brave in bed?" asked Harry, completely nonplussed. "What – am I supposed to be frightened of pillows or something," Harry said with a bad feeling.

"I heard you last night," said Dudley breathlessly. "Talking in your sleep. _Moaning_."

"What d'you mean?" Harry said again, but there was a cold, plunging sensation in his stomach. He had revisited the graveyard last night in his dreams.

Dudley gave a harsh bark of laughter then adopted a high-pitched, whimpering voice. "'Don't kill Cedric! Don't kill Cedric!' Who's Cedric – your boyfriend?"

"I – you're lying –" said Harry automatically. But his mouth had gone dry. He knew that Dudley wasn't lying – how else would he know about Cedric?

"Dad! Help me, Dad! He's going to kill me Dad! Boo-hoo!"

"Shut up," said Harry quietly. "Shut up, Dudley, I'm warning you!"

"'Come and help me, Dad! Mum, come and help me! He's killed Cedric! Dad help me! He's going to -' _Don't you point that thing at me!_"

Dudley backed into the alley wall. Harry was pointing the wand directly at Dudley's heart. Harry could feel fourteen years' hatred of Dudley pounding in his veins – what wouldn't he give to strike now, to jinx Dudley so thoroughly he'd have to crawl home like an insect, struck dumb, sprouting feelers or maybe he'd treat him like a vampire. After all he'd done . . . he'd deserve it and with the disrespect of Cedric –

"Don't ever talk about that again," Harry snarled. "D'you understand me?"

"Point that thing somewhere else!"

"I said, _do you understand me_?"

"_Point it somewhere else_!"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM -"

Dudley gave an odd, shuddering gasp, as though he had been doused in icy water.

Something happened that night. The star-strewn indigo sky was suddenly pitch-black and lightless – the stars, the moon, the misty street lamps at either end of the alley had vanished. The distant grumble of cars and the whisper of trees had gone. The balmy evening was instantly piercingly, bitingly cold. They were surrounded by total, impenetrable, silent darkness, as though some giant hand had dropped a thick, icy mantle over the entire alleyway, blinding them.

For a split second Harry thought he had done magic without meaning to, despite the fact that he'd been resisting that with the need to punch Dudley – then his reason caught up with his senses – he didn't have the power to turn off the stars. He turned his head this way and that, trying to see something, but the darkness press on his eyes like a weightless veil.

Dudley's terrified voice broke in Harry's ear. "W-what are you d-doing? St-stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything! Shut up and don't move!"

"I c-can't see! I've g-gone blind! I-"

"I said shut up!"

Harry stood stock-still, turning his seeing eyes left and right. The cold was so intense that he was shivering all over; goose bumps had erupted up his arms, and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up – he opened his eyes to their fullest extent, staring blankly around, seeing but not seeing. . .

It was impossible . . . They couldn't be here . . . Not in Little Whinging . . . He strained his ears . . . . He would hear them before he would see them . . . hopefully, so he could prepare himself for it . . . .

"I'll t-tell Dad!" Dudley whimpered. "W-where are you? What are you d-do -?"

"Will you shut up?" Harry hissed, "I'm trying to lis-"

But he fell silent. He had heard just the thing he had been dreading.

There was something in the alleyway apart from themselves, something he should have seen, but didn't. Something that was drawing long, hoarse, rattling breaths. Harry felt a horrible jolt of dread as he stood trembling in the freezing air.

"C-cut it out! Stop doing it! I'll h-hit you, I swear I will!"

"Dudley, shut-"

WHAM!

A fist made contact with the side of Harry's head, not doing much but make Harry move back a few steps and drop his wand out of mostly shock. "You moron, Dudley!" Harry yelled, accidentally kicking his wand further away in his anger as he moved to pick it up.

"DUDLEY, COME BACK! YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT!" Harry bellowed as he dropped down and picked up the wand.

There was a horrible squealing yell, and Dudley's footsteps stooped. At the same moment, Harry felt a creeping chill behind him that could mean only one thing. There was more than one.

"DUDLEY, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! WHATEVER YOU DO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Harry said while quickly jumping back onto his feet.

Then he froze seeing something that would make the situation a whole lot worse and a whole lot more complicated.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Anonymous reviews are now excepted so . . . see the review button . . . Please use it!

Note: this chapter comes to you mostly from pages 11 – 18 in the Order of the Phoenix

**1**: as in not going to do much.


	5. Oh, the wird things that happen

**Disclaimer: I made an agreement with God. I would, for one time, admit that I do not own Harry Potter and Blade. Other people do. Now God will give me what I want, but unfortunately not Harry Potter or Blade. Maybe I'm being ripped off. **

**Author's Note (The one with the important one with beta info):** Angelkitty77 I wish you well. She will continue her duties as beta once things settle down. But please pray for her! So thank you Angelkitty77 for all your concerns over what was happening and thank you for all the support you have given me! And thanks bubblegumb1 for doing both beta duties until Angelkitty77 can return. You have done a fabulous job!

**Author's Note (the one with the story):** has anyone realized that The Order of The Phoenix sometimes changes its tense. I just figured that out. Sorry if I'm slow on that one. Also I'll be following the book quite a bit for 5 and should spread out more later. In another chapter or 2 I will be able to break off more, especially after the advance guard. That is if all goes according to plan. Just reminding you all that this is my first fic, so be nice.

**Story Note:** if you see a sentence in ' ' without some one's name by it and it just seems to be there it just might be Harry's thoughts. These show up quite a bit in this chapter! If you have any questions just ask me in a review! This is my longest chapter yet! 9 pages! Go me!

_Fifespice:_ Thanks for commenting and reading. I think you will enjoy some of this chapter. Dudley is cowardly and . . . well I can't spoil the surprise. You should enjoy chapter 6 as well.

_MidnightsRose_ Thanks for reviewing. I love to hear what people have to say about my story! I can't wait to find out what you think about this one. Aren't my betas doing a great job:)

'Blablabla' thoughts

Coming towards them was three dark clad figures. They didn't seem to feel the cold or any other indications that the dementors were near. But Harry's brain was already fogging up. He needed to choose whom to attack first, and fast! The three figures were quickly making their way towards them. If he didn't get the spell to work the first time they would be in a whole shit load of trouble.

"Expecto Patronum!" A silvery wisp of vapour shot from the tip of the wand and the dementor slowed, but it hadn't worked properly. He only had time for one more try, if he were quick. Putting all his concentration into in, ignoring all else, he yelled "Expecto Patronum"

Right as the stag sprang from his wand attacking the dementor, Harry was forced down by one of the figures. Another went after Dudley and the third stayed with the first, attacking Harry. The dementor fled from the stag as another figure jumped in to help fight the one who went after Dudley. Harry quickly twisted away from his first enemy and attackedHe delivered a hard gut punch and as the man caved in he spun onto the mans back to deliver a quick roundhouse to the man's partner.As Harry started his attack so did the fourth figure. She quickly kicked her enemy in the head, chest, side, and gut, in one efficient move(1).

Dudley cowered in his fear as Harry pulled an electronic pistol(2) from his waist and punched the second man in the side of the face and quickly kicked the first in a donkey kick(3). He then shot both of them and yelled to the stag, "GET HIM!" The dementor was already lowering its hood. Dudley could do nothing to stop this unseen danger. But just before the dementor's mouth could truly start to suck his soul out the stag came charging towards it, driving it away.

The women then pulled a silver stake from her shirt and staked her enemy. As the last dementor left the two victors looked at each other. All light burst back to life and a warm breeze went through the alley. Trees rustled in neighboring gardens and the mundane rumble of cars in Magnolia Crescent filled the air again. Harry raised his gun ready to kill her as she raised her hands palms open and said, "I'm here to help you."

"You're like them, Vampire."

"No, they have joined Voldemort. I haven't. I have heard about you and thought that if I helped you. You could help me."

"How?" Running was heard yet neither turned towards its far off sound. 'Why am I not killing her yet?'

"I will tell you everything. Meet me at midnight tomorrow at that park you were at earlier."

"If you know that, why should I trust you?" He asked suspiciously as he put the gun down.

"Because you can feel it." She replied as she disappeared into the darkness.

He could not believe what had just happened. Dementors _here_, in Little Whinging and he had let a vampire go. 'What just happened?' Harry thought with his head spinning. He had trusted a vampire. 'Well how many vamps know about Voldy?' he thought, followed by a horrible feeling that he didn't want to know.

Dudley lay curled up on the ground, whimpering and shaking. Harry bent down to see whether he was in a fit enough state to stand up, but then he realized just how close the sound of the running was. He instinctively raised his wand and spun on his heel to face the newcomer.

Mrs. Figg, their batty old neighbor, came panting into sight. Her grizzled gray hair was escaping from its hairnet, a clanking string shopping bag was swinging from her wrist, and her feet were halfway out of her tartan carpet slippers. Harry made to stow his wand hurriedly our of sight, but –

"Don't put it away, idiot boy!" she shrieked. "What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to _kill_ Mundungus Fletcher!"

"What?" said Harry blankly.

"He left!" said Mrs. Figg, wringing her hands. "Left to see someone about a batch of cauldrons that fell off the back of a broom! I told him I'd flay him alive if he went, and now look! Dementors!"

'Thank Merlin that is all you think was there,' Harry thought relieved.

" It's just lucky I put Mr. Tibbles on the case!"

'So she is insane.'

"But we haven't got time to stand around! Hurry, now, we've got to get you back! Oh, the trouble this is going to cause! I will kill him!"

"But –"

The revelation that his batty old cat-obsessed neighbor knew what dementors were was almost as big a shock to Harry as meeting two of soul suckers, three vampires, and a vamp he intended to meet tomorrow. So he was a little slow on the uptake. "You're – you're a _witch_?"

"I'm a Squib, as Mundungus knows full well, so how on earth was I supposed to help you fight off dementors? He left you completely without cover when I _warned_ him -" she said unable to complete her sentence.

"This bloke Mundungus has been following me? Hang on – it was him who disapperated at my house!" 'Got me into trouble. At least I know why I didn't have a tail earlier.'

"Yes, yes, _yes_, but luckily I'd stationed Mr. Tibbles under a car just in case, and Mr. Tibbles came and warned me, but by the time I got to your house you'd gone – and now – oh, _what's_ Dumbledore going to say? You!" she shrieked at Dudley, still supine on the alley floor. "Get your fat bottom off the ground, quick!"

'She's crazy and mean. What a great combination. I don't care what she is. Or who she knows. She is crazy and mean, even if it is to Dud, at least for Ms. Figgs. At least she didn't see the vamps. Though I probably could have gotten anyone she told to believe that it's just part of her craziness. Wait –'

"You know Dumbledore?" Harry almost yelled, staring at her.

"Of course I know Dumbledore, who doesn't know Dumbledore? But come _on_ – I'll be no help if they come back, I've never so much as transfigured a teabag -"

She stooped down, seized one of Dudley's massive arms in her wizened hands, and tugged.

"Get _up_, you useless lump, get _up_!"

But Dudley either could not or would not move. 'Though this _is_ a pretty funny sight.' He was still on the ground, trembling and ashen-faced, his mouth shut very tight. 

'I should help.' "I'll do it." Harry took hold of Dudley's arm and heaved: with minimal effort, even though, he put on a good show of it taking enormous effort, he managed to hoist Dudley to his fat feet. Dudley seemed to be on the point of fainting: his small eyes were rolling in their sockets and sweat was beading his face; the moment Harry let go of him he swayed dangerously.

"Hurry up!" said Mrs. Figg hysterically.

'For a mean, crazy old woman ,she sure seems to frighten easily. No dementors around nor any other nightly creature and she is acting like the _world_ will end if we don't move soon!'

Harry pulled one of Dudley's massive arms around his own shoulders and dragged him toward the road, sagging slightly under his weight for effect. 'Don't want my secret out!' Mrs. Figg tottered along in front of them, peering anxiously around the corner.

"Keep your wand out," she told him, as they entered Wisteria Walk. "Never mind the Statute of Secrecy now, there's gong to be hell to pay anyway, we might as well be hanged for a dragon egg. Talk about the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery . . . This was _exactly_ what Dumbledore was afraid of – what's that at the end of the street? Oh, it's just Mr. Prentice . . . . Don't put your wand away, boy, don't I keep telling you I'm no use?"

'Yep, she's crazy alright. And not too bright. We need to get away without anyone truly noticing and she's talking away. I'm sure if the dementors wanted to find us they could. Simply cause she can't shut up for a minute.'

It was not easy to hold a wand steady and carry Dudley along, looking as though it was taking 5 times the amount of effort that it was, at the same time. Harry gave his cousin an impatient dig in the ribs, but Dudley seemed to have lost all desire for independent movement. He was slumped on Harry's shoulder, his large feet dragging along the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me you're a Squib?" Harry asked Mrs. Figg, panting with the fake effort to keep walking. "All those times I came around your house – why didn't you say anything?"

"You'd only started coming around recently and there was Dumbledore's orders. I was to keep and eye on you but not say anything. When he said that you were too young. I'm sorry I gave you such a miserable time, but the Dursleys would never have let you come if they'd thought you enjoyed it."

'What has she told Dumbledore? Well, it can't be much or he would have done something. Especially if he realized how long I didn't live with the Dursleys for.' Harry rationalized with relief.

"It wasn't easy, you know . . . .," she continued, "But oh my word," she said tragically, wringing her hands once more, "When Dumbledore hears about this – how could Mundungus have left, he was supposed to be on duty until midnight – _where is he?_ How am I going to tell Dumbledore what's happened, I can't Apparate –"

"I've got an owl, you can borrow her," Harry groaned, wondering how much longer it was going to be and how much Dudley weighed, as real pain started.

"Harry you don't understand! Dumbledore will need to act as quickly as possible, the Ministry has their own ways of detecting underage magic, they'll know already, you mark my words -"

"But I was getting rid of dementors, I had to use magic – they're going to be more worried what dementors were doing floating around Wisteria Walk, surely?"

"Oh my dear, I wish it were so but I'm afraid – MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

There was a loud _crack_ and a strong smell of mingled drink and stale tobacco filled the air as a squat, unshaven man in a tattered overcoat materialized right in front of them. He had short bandy legs, long stragley ginger hair, and bloodshot baggy eyes that gave him the doleful look of a basset hound; he was also clutching a silvery bundle that Harry recognized at once as an Invisibility Cloak.

"S'up, Figgy?" he said, staring from Mrs. Figg to Harry and Dudley. "What 'appened to staying undercover?"

"I'll give you undercover!" cried Mrs. Figg. "_Dementors_, you useless, skiving sneak thief!"

'Well she seems to have lost her fear of them returning. Merlin, Dudley weighs a lot!'

"Dementors?" repeated Mundungus, aghast. "Dementors? Here?"

'Should I be amused by this?'

"Yes, here, you worthless pile of bat droppings, here!" shrieked Mrs. Figg.

'Who cares? The insults are so bad somebody has to enjoy them. Why not me?'

"Dementors attacking the boy on your watch!"

"Blimey," said Mundungus weakly, looking from Mrs. Figg to Harry and back again. "Blimey, I . . ."

"And _you!_ Off buying stolen cauldrons! Didn't I tell you not to go? _Didn't I_?"

"I – well, I –" Mundungus looked deeply uncomfortable. "It . . . it was very good business opportunity, see . . ." 

'Wrong Answer.' Mrs. Figg raised the arm from which her bag dangled and whacked Mundungus around the face and neck with it; judging by the clanking noise it made it was full of cat food.

"Ouch – gerroff – gerroff, you mad old bat! Someone's gotta tell Dumbledore!"

"Yes – they – have!" yelled Mrs. Figg, still swinging the bag of cat food at every bit of Mundungus she could reach. "And – it – had – better – be – you – and – you – can – tell – him – why – you – weren't – there – to – help!"

'Things just keep getting better! I wonder when the three stooges will show up. Maybe then I can lose Dudley and find sane people again!'

"Keep your 'airnet on!" said Mundungus, his arms over his head, cowering. "I'm going, I'm going!" And with another loud **crack**, he vanished.

"I hope Dumbledore _murders_ him!" said Mrs. Figg furiously. "Now come _on_, Harry, what are you waiting for?"

Harry decided not to waste his remaining breath on pointing out that he could "barely" walk under Dudley's bulk or any other response. He gave the semiconscious Dudley a heave and staggered onward.

"I'll take you to the door," said Mrs. Figg, as they turned into Privet Drive. "Just in case there are more of them around . . . ."

'How can she help me? Might as well just let her feel useful.'

"Oh my word, what a catastrophe . . . and you had to fight them off yourself . . . and Dumbledore said we were to keep you from doing magic at all costs . . . .well, it's no good crying over spilled potion, I suppose . . . but the cat's among the pixies now . . ."

"So," Harry panted, "Dumbledore's . . . been having . . . me followed?" 'Knew it! Who else could have me followed so often!'

"Of course he has," said Mrs. Figg impatiently. "Did you expect him to let you wander around on you own after what happened in June? Good Lord, boy, they told me you were intelligent . . . . Right . . . . Get inside and stay there," she said as they reached number four. "I expect someone will be in touch with you soon enough."

"What are you going to do?" asked Harry quickly.

"I'm going straight home," said Mrs. Figg, staring around the dark street and shuddering.

'Real help you are Mrs. Figg. No you come when the Dementors and vamps are gone. Then you run home when I REALY need help! This is not going to go over well with the Dursleys!' Harry thought bitterly still a little pissed off from his encounter with the vampire.

"I'll need to wait for more instructions. Just stay in the house. Good night."

'Great! I need help and she has excuses! Maybe I can drop Dudley on the doorstep and head off to the hideout. . . . Nah, too much irony.'

"Hang on, don't go yet! I want to know –"

But Mrs. Figg had already set off at a trot, carpet slippers flopping, string bag clanking.

"Wait!" Harry shouted after her; he had a million questions to ask anyone who was in contact with Dumbledore; but within seconds Mrs. Figg was swallowed by darkness. 'I could have had her if Dudley weren't here. Stupid bludger.' Scowling, Harry readjusted Dudley on his shoulder and made his slow, painful way up number four's garden path.

The hall light was on. Harry stuck his wand back inside the waistband of his jeans, rang the bell, and watched Aunt Petunia's outline grow larger and larger, oddly distorted by the rippling glass in the front door.

"Diddy! About time too, I was getting quite – quite – _Diddy, what's the matter?"_

Harry looked sideways at Dudley and ducked out from under his arm just in time. Dudley swayed for a moment on the spot, his face pale green, then he opened his mouth at last and vomited all over the doormat.

"DIDDY! Diddy, what's the matter with you? Vernon? VERNON!"

Harry's uncle came galumphing out of the living room, walrus mustache blowing hither and thither as it always did when he was agitated. He hurried forward to help Aunt Petunia negotiate a weak-kneed Dudley over the threshold while avoiding stepping in the pool of vomit.

"He's ill, Vernon!"

"What is it, son? What's happened? Did Mrs. Polkiss give you something foreign for tea?"

"Why are you all covered in dirt, darling? Have you been lying on the ground?"

"Hang on – you haven't been mugged, have you, son?"

Aunt Petunia screamed.

'I'm getting a really bad feeling about this.'

"Phone the police, Vernon! Phone the police! Diddy, darling, speak to Mummy! What did they do to you?"

In all the kerfuffle, nobody seemed to have noticed Harry, which suited him perfectly. Even though he still had a bad feeling. He managed to slip inside just before Uncle Vernon slammed the door and while the Dursleys made their noisy progress down the hall toward the kitten, Harry moved quietly and carefully toward the stairs.

"Who did it, son? Give us names. We'll get them, don't worry."

"Shh! He's trying to say something, Vernon! What is it, Diddy? Tell Mummy!

Harry's foot was on the bottommost stair when Dudley found his voice.

"_Him."_

Harry froze, foot on the stair, face screwed up, braced for the explosion. 'I just had to think it. Bad things always happen when you think it.'

"BOY! COME HERE!"

'Oh, **shit**!'

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

1) If you watch people fighting or our in a class, there are times when you see a person doing 3 kicks combined (both feet don't touch the ground). This is actual considered 1 kick or move. That is what is happening here. I should know I was in tie-quan-doe until I got my 3rd to last belt. (I hope to come back to it soon).

2) This is actually a weapon used in Blade. The designers made it not me! It is on the extras CD under weapons!

3) A donkey kick is where you throw your leg back (like a donkey) and kick the person. It can be efficient if you have strength in the right muscles.


	6. Just a normal night

Thank you all my reviewers. I was going to put your names up, but I figured you wanted the chapter more than you wanted your names mentioned. Your reviews sped my butt up and now you have your chapter. Oh and thanks to my beta, who is so perfect. If it were not for her you wouldn't have this chap.

After Uncle Vernon had finished yelling at him and sent him to his room, instead of kicking him out (thanks to Aunt Petunia), Harry walked to his bedroom window. He didn't care what the letters had told him to do. 'It's not like a dementor is going to show up again! And this is my life not theirs!'

So Harry wrote a quick note saying he'd be back later and stuck it in the door frame. He then climbed out the window and quickly hid in the bushes, not wanting to risk being seen by his "stalkers". He stayed in the shadows and used any cover he could while heading silently to the hide out. 'We really need a name for it. Maybe Anti-Vamp?'

As he continued to the hideout he thought of different names, but none seemed right or were just plain stupid. He entered the complex feeling more relaxed, but still needing action. Changing into his tight fitting leather clothing with a black shirt, he thought of the vampire he met that night. As he pulled on his boots he considered telling Blade, but knew that Blade would not want him going to meet her. He didn't know why he trusted her, or why he wanted to meet her again, it wasn't attraction as he was gay. But as he started to hide his weapons on his body and in his coat, he thought about it.

As he left his room he grabbed the cell he carried and had forgotten to bring to the Dursley's. 'At least Blade didn't notice. I don't need his crap too! And it's not as if we use it often.'

He headed to the garage with no answer to his question except that his gut told him to at least trust her partially. He started his bike and drove off into the night.

"I thought you were living with the Dursley's."

"I go there every day." Blade gave him a _ look_ and Harry responded, "I do. Sometimes for an hour or three, I even sleep there on most occasions."

"Why do you even go there? You don't like it there, so why don't you just stay here?"

"What next? Quit Hogwarts! Why do you have to keep bringing this up? I've told you before I have my reasons." 'I don't want you in trouble. . . But with Voldemort back. NO, I don't want to go there . . . not yet . . . not today.'

"I'd stop bringing it up when you tell me your reasons. And about Hogwarts, are you going to use any of what you learnt?"

"I'll tell you when I'm done with my 7th year." Blade gave Harry a look and he expanded, "Yes, as soon as I'm legal age," Blade snorted at this, "I know it's stupid. But as soon as I'm legal age or can find some way to do illegal magic I'll use it often. I'll be able to use healing charms and other stuff to help us."

"I don't need that crap unless it can substitute my inhaler. And you heal fast enough. You don't need to learn any more than you already know, besides you don't pay attention in your class." At Harry's look he added, "you told me so yourself."

"I'm staying at Hogwarts and will continue to live with the Dursleys."

"When are they going to get Harry? Hasn't he been there long enough? The poor boy, he must be in a horrible state." Mrs. Weasley yelled at her husband as she made breakfast.

"Tomorrow night dear, the plan is already in motion." He said for what he felt was the hundredth time since last night. There were a few moments of almost silence as Mrs. Weasley continued to make the meal.

After Mr. Weasley finished his coffee he said, with a peck on the cheek to Mrs. Weasley, "Don't worry he'll be fine," and headed off to work.

That was a mistake. Mrs. Weasley turned on him and yelled "He'll be fine! He loses his guard, every night! We don't know where he is or what he's doing! And you can't forget about the Dementors! How can you say he'll be fine? He is _not_ fine. He is with those _people_! He needs to be here, he's safe here!"

'You mean to say he's safe here with me. When will she learn that she is not the boys parent, we don't have any rights to him. Dumbledore has more authority over him than we do. There is not much we can do.' "He's a smart boy who defended himself against the Dementors. He will be alright until we pick him up tomorrow. Then you can mother him all you want until school starts," he said trying to placate his wife.

She glareed at him, "And what is wrong with that!"

"Nothing at all! He needs some mothering right now, he is a teenager after all." He said realizing his mistake.

"Don't you have to go to work?" She says, deflating.

"Yes. I'll see you when I get home." With that he kissed his wife goodbye.

Sometime Later (And there still at it!)

"Oh, I forgot lover-boy goes to that school too. What have they done to you? The Harry I knew would have made-out with him by now."

"Yes I would have walked straight up to him, supposed enemy or not, and started making out with him. But now I know what tact is. . . well that and he could get his dad to cause a hole lot of trouble if I did and he didn't like it."

"No ones ever complained before. Just go for it. And do it quick before I kill you and look for the real Harry."

"Ha ha ha. Lets spar. Now."

Blade gave him a look that informed Harry that Blade knew he wanted out of the conversation and replied "Fine."

Later that night

"Where are we headed to tonight?"

"We'll hit 2nd and Main then split up until we meet back up at sunrise here."

"Sounds good." With that they started there bikes up and rode out into the sunset.

What should we call the hide out? Review and tell me!

FYI if you give me reviews I will answer all questions I can and I'll update faster. I will take suggestions, but I give no guarantee that they will be used. If it's something I didn't think of and I use it I'll give you credit for it!


End file.
